Challenge and a Preview
by BleachedAmerican
Summary: A challenge to my faithful readers that put up with my sporadic writing due to erratic plot bunny disappearances/discovery. At the end there is a preview to a story that I am writing slowly about a Naruto/Batman/Arkham Asylum Crossover. Contains pieces Arkham Asylum and Christopher Nolan's Batman movies.


Random Story Idea/Challenge #2

Kami takes Naruto from Konoha and gets him trained by the 4 horsemen of the Apocalypse.

The Shinigami is the Horseman Death

Tobi/Madera is the Horseman War but corrupted and replace by Darksiders War

Naruto must come back to Konoha in time to participate in the Wave Mission and get Zabuza to come back to Konoha to form their own Horseman of the Apocalypse in the Elemental Nations to maintain peace/the status quo among the villages (no smaller than 4, may include aspects of the Seven Deadly Sins or characteristics of death like the Espada from the Bleach manga.)

Naruto can have his own harem (whether he is Lust or the CRA etc.) cannot include Sakura no matter what. Girls should be bi-curious/sexual to reduce jelosy. Incest is okay

Plot must be to stop Corrupted War or something equally as interesting.

SASUKE MUST DIE IF HE IS NOT A FEMALE HAREM MEMBER IN THE STORY.

Itachi is good and works with the Horseman.

I will be working on something like this in my free time but it's limited so I'm posting this as a challenge to those who write more consistently than me.

Below is a new story I will be sporatically writing about in my free time. If anyone wants to write it with me I am open to help/co-authoring).

_**Arkham Asylum Patient #00002 File **_

_** Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**_

_**Alias: Fumetsu no raijin (Immortal Thunder God), Orenji-iro no hokage (Orange Fire Shadow)**_

_**Height:5'11"**_

_**Weight:120lbs**_

_**Eye Color: Cerulean Blue, turns Red with vertical slits when angered**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde**_

_**Identifying Marks: 3 whisker shaped birth marks on each cheek, tribal tattoo on stomach region, tribal bands on each wrist and ankle.**_

_**Age: Unknown proven to be over 300 years old**_

_**Crimes: Assault on various Asylum personnel trying to remove him from premise. He has shown the ability to kill, but refrains from doing fatal damage, merely disabling those that try to get him to leave. Stun Guns and tranquilizers shown to be ineffective on him. Has a fond attraction to the Asylum and does not want to leave.**_

_**Note: Originally came to Arkham Asylum when Amadeus Arkham opened his doors to treat the insane in 1920 to the criminally insane. Broke up an attempt to rape and kill Dr. Arkham's wife and daughter by Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins. Hawkin's death deemed self-defense by Gotham Police Department and a commendation was given. For a few years he was in charge of security and discipline of unruly patients.**_

_**Even after an estimated 60 years, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has not been affected by the typical aging process and has made reference to historical events like the construction of the Great Wall of China, Attila the Hun and the American Revolution as if he were there. (President Washington's personal journal speaks of a blonde haired man from the East with three birthmarks on each of his cheeks that fought with him in the Revolution and helped end the Revolution using something called the "Flying Thunder God Technique" to make King George give up the American Colonies.)**_

_**Even from within the high security cell he has claimed as his own, Naruto has been shown to get out of the cell on his own without tripping alarms and get out of the prison itself as displayed during the 1980's when he went to the Opera and broke up a robbery attempt on Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife by Joe Chill. He periodically disappears from the Asylum for a day, returning at the dinner call.**_

_**Video footage showing Naruto being in multiple places at the same time with no plausible reason.**_

_**Fondness of Foxes and practical jokes and pranks, but if his parents are mentioned in any derogatory term, the person verbalizing such thoughts are usually "reeducated" with bruises and pain. Those he considers family are fiercely protected.**_

_**CONSIDERED DANGEROUS IF CROSSED**_

_**Case worker: Harleen Frances Quinzel assigned as an intern to study Naruto**_

_**Incarceration: Naruto has called Arkham Asylum High Security home since its opening in the 1920's in their high security wing.**_

"Hm, so that's what they are saying about me now. I didn't think that breaking that man's jaw for calling my mother a whore was going too far; though the castration that followed probably was too much…" The aforementioned blonde mused, shining a flashlight on his file he "borrowed" from the Warden's office.


End file.
